Véspera
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Promessas silenciosas e fuga de pesadelos durante a madrugada. Ansiedade, paixão e instinto.


**Véspera**

Madrugada de véspera. Mistura de inquietação e prazer em cada beijo - â de tecidos, suspiros e gemidos ainda baixos preenchendo o silêncio do quarto, abafando - ou tentando abafar - o temor do desconhecido, do dia seguinte, do destino já traçado.

Nenhum dos dois precisava de intuição para saber que aquela seria possivelmente, ou quase certamente, a última noite que podiam gastar juntos.

Palavras eram desnecessárias. O pedido silencioso pela companhia já estava claro nos olhos castanhos e amendoados da mulher, meio escondidos pelas mechas de seu cabelo negro, curto - a mesma cor do vestido e do salto, para disfarçar a baixa estatura.

Ela não precisava daquelas roupas e da maquiagem para ficar linda. Todavia, ele não podia negar que o conjunto a enaltecia, e vice–versa.

Beetee não se afobou quando os dedos de Wiress tracejaram-lhe o braço, fechando-se em seu pulso, convidando-o e guiando-o até o quarto da moça, a porta trancando-se automaticamente.

Só abriria de manhã. Era bom assim, pois podiam fingir que estavam em um refúgio, seguros - mas na verdade uma gaiola, prisão, contendo-os e evitando a fuga antes da hora.

A pressa era inexistente, não queriam que o tempo passasse.

Os passos que davam eram leves, sem hesitação, mesmo com as pernas trêmulas de ansiedade. Como que ensaiado, os pés finos e pequenos deslizaram para fora dos sapatos ao sentarem-se na cama - esta melhor que as de suas casa, o colchão mais macio, os lençóis em melhores condições e mais quentes, os travesseiros feitos de penas de verdade, pequenos luxos.

Naturalmente, as pulsações de ambos estavam aceleradas. Já sabiam beijar sem retirar os óculos. Mesmo que esta não fosse ser a primeira vez, não deixava de ser terno, bom, confortante.

Podiam apenas deitar e dormir. Porém, aquela não era uma boa opção. Se adormecessem, viriam os pesadelos repetitivos, terrores antigos e ainda vívidos, que ambos sabiam que teriam que enfrentar novamente no dia seguinte. Melhor era permanecerem acordados em meio à insônia que movia os dois corpos.

Separaram-se apenas quando o ar resolveu faltar. As mãos já passeavam pelos braços, ombros, costas, sentindo o calor das peles debaixo dos tecidos. Precisavam e muito livrar-se dos mesmos.

Aos poucos, expunham-se. O zíper do vestido fora abaixado, o nó da gravata fora afrouxada, os botões do paletó abertos, a tiara removida com cuidado. E sem as roupas, vinha a pele, e nela estavam as cicatrizes - escondidas com maquiagem, sim, mas não totalmente curadas, reparadas. Conheciam-se o suficiente para saber onde ficava cada uma.

E também sabiam o significado doloroso das marcas, de como era carregar em seus corpos as lembranças físicas dos pesadelos, que mais estavam para sonhos-lembrança. Quem dera fossem mesmo inventados.

Os lençóis já estavam começando a ficar amarrotados a essa hora, parecendo-se um pouco mais com os de suas camas de verdade, longe de tudo aquilo, do luxo, das ruas iluminadas, dos olhos de todos.

Pelo menos não seriam vistos por ninguém além de si mesmos neste momento.

Wiress já estava com o cabelo mais bagunçado quando ficara apenas com a roupa íntima e as jóias em seu corpo - o colar, os brincos, a pulseira no braço direito. Não sentiu pudor algum enquanto as mãos talentosas do parceiro desciam pela nuca e costas, abrindo o fecho do sutiã, expondo-lhe os seios.

A princípio, ela sentia-se um tanto que envergonhada por não ter um busto avantajado, porém Beetee a fez esquecer desse detalhe, assim como também a fez perceber que ela adorava carinhos nessa região.

A trilha de beijos que começava a partir de seu pescoço parecia enviar pequenos choques pelos seus nervos sensíveis, alterando-lhe a voz e fazendo-lhe gemer mais alto, sem medo de ser ouvida por alguém do lado de fora. O toque dos dedos e dos lábios do parceiro em seu colo, divergindo até os seios, também fazia-a tremer de prazer.

Todavia, ele não podia concentrar-se apenas em uma parte do corpo de Wiress, e logo suas mãos desceram pela cintura, acariciando-lhe o ventre, parando no tecido dacalcinha que ainda não fora retirada.

Beetee levantou o olhar, ajeitando os óculos na face, deixando-os mais próximos de suas orbes castanhas, perguntando a ela silenciosamente, em gestos, se podia ter a permissão para continuar com o que estava fazendo. Com um aceno de cabeça, ela respondeu de modo afirmativo.

Ele sorriu, lambendo os lábios enquanto abaixava lentamente a peça de roupa, revelando o que estava coberto. Ao terminar de despir a outra, deixou as mãosmassagearem–lhe as coxas, e percebeu que Wiress abria mais as pernas instintivamente.

Já tinham passado noites quentes e longas o suficiente para saber o que ela queria com esse gesto.

Deixou-se levar, os lábios e língua estimulando a intimidade da moça. Esta acariciava os fios negros do cabelo do outro, num sinal para que não parasse. Ofegava, visto como era sensível ali - e parecia que Beetee também sabia o que fazer e no local onde a deixaria ainda mais excitada.

Como se já não fosse o suficiente, ela percebeu quando um dos dígitos do rapaz adentrou-lhe, devagar a princípio, mas depois movendo-se com mais intensidade até que um segundo fosse adicionado.

Wiress soltou um gemido mais longo e agudo, surpresa - porém de uma forma agradável. Seus dedos enroscaram-se mais no cabelo do parceiro, que não parava com nenhuma das carícias por um instante sequer. Queria avisar que se ele continuasse daquele jeito, logo a faria gozar, porém não conseguia encontrar o fôlego para sustentar as palavras e fazê-las sair da garganta de um modo inteligível.

Não precisou, porém, pois ele parara de estimulá-la antes que ela chegasse ao clímax, o que a fez sentir-se aliviada e ao mesmo tempo ainda mais necessitada. Seguiu os movimentos alheios com os olhos, percebendo que o outro tinha se levantado de onde estava, retirando ele mesmo a roupa íntima - a visão da nudez completa fez com que ela corasse mais ainda, mesmo que já o tivesse visto nu e naquele estado mais de uma vez.

Ao notar a aproximação do outro sobre si, deitou-se, apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro, deixando-se ser dominada e beijada vorazmente, num enlaçar de línguas.

Abraçou-o, as unhas feitas e pintadas arranhando levemente as costas alheias, dando permissão para que ele a penetrasse.

Não importava tanto se ela ficaria grávida desse jeito - na verdade, talvez fosse até melhor que ela realmente engravidasse, pois se ela sobrevivesse, poderia ter uma criança com os genes dos dois, mesmo se ela saísse sozinha da Arena.

E seria uma criança muito bonita, com certeza - e Wiress a contaria todas as histórias sobre seu pai, sobre como ele era inteligente, de como eles dois se conheceram, de como ela se orgulhava dele, e principalmente sobre como se amavam, como ela nunca iria esquecê-lo, porque era tudo verdade.

E se fosse para a Arena, como os dois pais... Ela faria questão de ser a mentora, e de ter certeza de que conseguiria fazer com que ele ou ela escapasse.

Mordeu os lábios com a penetração, por mais que já estivesse acostumada. Mesmo assim, já tinha sentido dores muito piores do que aquela, então teve apenas que inspirar fundo antes de entrelaçar as pernas nas costas de Beetee, colando ainda mais os dois corpos, sorrindo timidamente para ele saber que já podia movimentar-se.

Beijou-o novamente, na tentativa de abafar os gemidos de ambos, agora mais roucos e longos, luxuriosos e apaixonados ao mesmo tempo - porém sem muito sucesso, já que quanto mais rápido e forte Beetee movia o quadril contra ela, mais difícil ficava para os dois conterem as próprias vozes.

Devido aos estímulos anteriores, foi ela quem chegou ao orgasmo primeiro. Não se conteve em nenhuma maneira ao demonstrar as sensações que percorriam-lhe o corpo inteiro, fazendo-a perder o raciocínio e o controle, imersa no próprio prazer. Mesmo cansada, continuou agarrada ao parceiro, até que este também gozasse, tremendo-se por completo, quase arranhando o seu quadril com as unhas curtas, os óculos quase deslizando para fora do rosto.

Deitou-se ao lado dela, ajeitando as lentes, buscando o corpo ainda quente e macio para um outro abraço. Selou os lábios nos dela mais uma vez, desta vez num beijo bem mais curto, porém não menos apaixonado como os anteriores.

Não iriam dormir. Só pretendiam continuar assim, um ao lado do outro, aproveitando as últimas horas que restavam antes do momento fatídico. A noite ainda não tinha acabado.

Ainda tinham muito o que fazer, e mesmo que nunca fossem ter tempo o suficiente para satisfazerem-se por completo, não iriam descansar.

**X**

**Shippo esses dois com a força de milhares de sóis. E na minha imaginação eles são lindos e fofos e pelo jeito parecem mais jovens do que a maioria do povão imagina XD Pensar nas circunstâncias dessa cena é algo bem deprimente, aliás.**

**Espero que tenha gostado! :3**


End file.
